El diario de chocolate
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los secretos más íntimos siempre serán los ingredientes más elementales para el producto de la pasión. Capítulo tres.
1. Chapter 1

_**South Park, ciudades, referencias, personajes históricos, comtemporáneos o ficticios no son de mi pertenencia, ni gano dinero por ello.**_

**El diario de chocolate**.

Sumario: Los secretos más íntimos siempre serán los ingredientes más elementales para el producto de la pasión.

_Capítulo uno._

-No, no, no y no. -Sheila y Gerald estaban sencillamente en contra de lo que su hijo Kyle les estaba pidiendo.

-Vamos, van a dejar a Ike estudiar para ser médico veterinario, ¿por qué yo no puedo ser...?

-¡Jovencito! -Gerald golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- ¡Esta familia tiene principios y responsabilidades, y la tuya es ser un abogado, un doctor o un político respetable, no menos!

-¡Obedece a tu padre, jovencito!

No era la primera vez que lo discutían. Desde los 13 años, tras ver una maratón completa acerca de la historia del chocolate y el café mientras reposaba de un terrible resfriado sin otra compañía más que la de la televisión, Kyle quedó prendado de las técnicas de preparación de chocolate.

Con la más extrema precaución, el joven judío trató de preparar diversos dulces y postres, aunque lo suyo no era la presentación, obteniendo figuras de lo más abstractas, aunque curiosamente deleitables.

-Quizá no tienes mano para la presentación. -Le decía Ike, quien devoraba con gusto los intentos aparentemente fallidos de su hermano mayor.- Pero está delicioso.

A lo largo de secundaria y preparatoria, el pelirrojo comentaba la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera de repostería entre comidas, pero la reacción de sus padres siempre era la misma: no.

Y a pocos días de la graduación de preparatoria, ¿qué opción le quedaba al judío?

Después de esa cena, tras la cual los Broflovskys procuraran confirmar un lugar entre las universidades que les recomendaron para Kyle, éste llegó con una maleta en mano y un sobre.

-Me voy de la casa.

-¡¿Qué, qué, qué, qué? -Sus padres se pusieron de pie al instante, colgando el teléfono y frunciendo sus ceños.- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

El joven extendió el sobre a sus padres, y Gerald, leyendo la primera hoja que estaba sellada y firmada por autoridades legales del condado, se pasmó al saber que su hijo se había enmancipado.

-Seamos realistas: No quiero estudiar lo que me quieren imponer, y como no tengo 21 para que el Estado defina que estoy en completo uso de mis capacidades como para elegir carrera y estilo de vida, fui a la corte para arreglar mi enmancipación. Iré a Nueva York para estudiar repostería y trabajar en alguno de los cafés para poder sostenerme, y si salgo esta misma noche podré estar a tiempo para entrevistarme con esas personas.

-¡Usted no irá a ningun lado, jovencito! -Gerald arrojó al suelo el documento tras analizarlo y ver que ni la defensa Chewbacca podría derribar esa orden.- ¿Con qué derecho has procedido de esta manera, ignorando todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que la familia ha hecho por tí?

Para toda respuesta, Kyle señaló el sobre, y Gerald extrajo una carpeta con un contenido interesante. Fotos, testimonios de anónimos como Randy Marsh y Steven Stotch, algunos antecedentes penales y otras cosas clasificadas bajo el nombre de "Evidencia" eran la respuesta que Kyle les daba.

-¡Dios mío, Gerald! -Sheila empezó a llorar, y Kyle, para no dejarse abrazar por el chantaje sentimental, se dirigió a Ike, quien le tenía un regalo de despedida en manos.

-Cuidalos bien, Ike. Les harás falta.

-Vamos Kyle. -El canadiense le entregó el regalo y un abrazo a su hermano.- Ve allá, vuelvete un gran chocolatier y patea culos yankis.

No se despidió de sus amigos, de otra manera, le hubiera sido imposible irse, y más al no haberles compartido en todos esos años algo tan importante como lo era una carrera y el estilo de vida que envuelve a la misma. En una parada que realizó el autobús, marcó a las casas de ellos, más no se encontraban en casa. Regresó a su asiento, convenciéndose de que estaba tomando una buena desición, y no salió de sus pensamientos hasta que una niña se le acercó.

-Disculpa. -La niña, que tenía acento extraño, traía consigo una mochila llena de cuadernos y libretas.- ¿Me compras uno? Cuestan tres dólares.

El pelirrojo observó con atención a la niña, no debía ser mayor de 9 años y sus cabellos cafés los tenía entrelazados formando una curiosa trenza. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color cristalino de sus ojos, como si de una hermosa joya se tratara.

-Está bien. -Sacó un billete de 10 dólares y extendió la mano.- Dame el más lindo que tengas.

Sentándose en el suelo, la pequeña fue sacando cuadernos que le provocaron a Kyle más de una mueca. Ponys, unicornios, gatitos, ositos melosos, cachorritos de ojos gigantes, un fisicoculturista parado frente a un Ferrari, besos, flores, entre otros. Mientras se preguntaba qué tan en serio le tomarían llevando alguno de esos cuadernos, notó que la niña sacó tres cuadernos que mantenía apartados del resto.

Y no era para menos, las portadas tenían ilustraciones estilo boceto a lapiz de postres y chocolates, sobre un fondo de color café con celeste, café con crema y café con rosa, respectivamente. Realmente eran hermosos.

-Dame los tres. -Le pidió el pelirrojo y le entregó el billete.- Y quédate con el cambio.

La niña le agradeció con un entusiasta agradecimiento y se bajó del camión, ya que el encargado les avisó a los pasajeros que faltaba poco para retomar el camino.

Mientras abandonaba la zona sur del país, Kyle hojeó los cuadernos, notando los hermosos detalles en las hojas y el perfecto estado del mismo. Sacó una pluma, aprovechando que el camión se detuvo un momento, y escribió su nombre en la parte posterior de la portada.

-Chocolatier Broflovsky. -Dijo para él, y esbozó una sonrisa.

**Continuará**.


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park**, ciudades, referencias, personajes históricos, contemporáneos o ficticios no son de mi pertenencia, ni gano dinero por ello. Dedicado a _**OFIXD**_, _**ardalus**_, _**Arandano**_ y _**NikkisRules112**_, y un agradecimiento especial por haber leído a todos los que estén leyendo esto.

_El diario de chocolate._

Sumario: _Los secretos más íntimos siempre serán los ingredientes más elementales para el producto de la pasión._

**Capítulo dos.**

El tiempo suele correr con lentitud, pero al evocar los recuerdos de aquellas experiencias transcurridas, toma tan solo unos instantes revivirlos. De esa manera se sintieron los diez años de ausencia de Kyle, quien mantuvo comunicación únicamente con Ike al no poder contactar a sus amigos, así como por la _incapacidad_ de éstos de devolver una llamada.

Esos 10 años, sin embargo, no pasaron en balde. El maitre chocolatier Francois Dufresne, uno de los más importantes reposteros de Nueva York, le acogió en su escuela tras probar uno de sus extravagantes postres, que tenían apariencia _de todo_, menos de eso. Descubrió, con el paso de las primeras enseñanzas, que Kyle seguía _religiosamente_ sus indicaciones, pero los resultados que obtenían estaban fuera de toda expectativa. Algo tenía en sus manos que volvía al chocolate en una obra _sin igual_, y tomando el riesgo, apostó por el porvenir del joven judío, encargándose personalmente de su preparación y educación.

Y siendo Nueva York la capital del glamour y las novedades, Kyle pronto adquirió reconocimiento. Viajó a varios países de Europa y Asia, para tomar cursos, ingredientes, compartir experiencias y logros, e intercambiar recetas y procedimientos, y muchos otros jóvenes chocolatiers le visitaban para conocer al _**artista del chocolate abstracto**_, dadas las inusuales formas en las que concluían sus dulces, que pese a la apariencia, _enloquecían_ de frenesí a quien los probara.

Un día, maitre Francois tomó la decisión de retirarse del mundo de la repostería para pasar sus últimos días en compañía de su familia, y fue la señal para Kyle de que sus días fuera de casa habían terminado y era hora de volver a casa. Antes de partir, el pelirrojo realizó llamadas, se entrevistó con diversas personas, y mientras viajaba en un vuelo de primera clase de regreso a Colorado, muy diferente al trayecto en autobús de clase modesta que le tomó muchas horas para llegar a Nueva York, un lote de casas deshabitadas eran demolidas para dar inicio a una sencilla pero novedosa cafetería-repostería, el nuevo nido de trabajo de Kyle Broflovsky, "_**La passion du chocolat**_".

Cuando puso un pie en Denver, una persona le esperaba. No había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años transcurridos, y aunque hubiera una veintena de sujetos parecidos a él, el judío fácilmente lo reconocería de entre ellos en el primer instante.

-¡Ike! -Ambos hermanos se abrazaron _como nunca_ lo hubieran hecho en su vida, y tras tomar el equipaje del pelirrojo, salieron del aeropuerto en la camioneta del canadiense rumbo al pueblo, no sin antes realizar una parada obligatoria en el Lago Starks.

-En estos 10 años, este lago ha sido reconstruido 3 veces. -Ike le daba el _tour_ señalando los vestigios como cadenas, un auto militar, una antena militar de espionaje, escenografía de Glee, y una huella de dinosaurio.- Pero siempre regresa a la normalidad.

-Me habías dicho, pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. -Kyle recordó los viejos tiempos con sus amigos, y sonrió tristemente al pensar en todo lo que se perdió en esos 10 años.

-Te llevaré a casa, o sea, a mi casa, y te presentaré a mi novia, te agradará. Es de Hawaii.

El pelirrojo siguió a su hermano, más no prestó atención alguna a lo que decía, y comprendiéndolo, Ike guardó silencio en todo el trayecto desde el lago hasta la casa de Ike, que quedaba en las inmediaciones de lo que llamaban la _zona de los ricos_, aunque sin llegar a formar parte de éstos. Un enorme mastín recibió a los Broflovsky's, quien se calmó tras un par de cariñitos que le diera su dueño, y entraron a la casa.

-Bienvenido Kyle, y considera mi casa como la tuya. No tendrá el _glamour_ de Nueva York, pero es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer.

-Al contrario Ike, tu hogar es mejor que el más elegante de los departamentos o cuartos de hotel que he llegado a ocupar.

Volvieron a abrazarse una vez más, recordando cómo sobrevivieron esos 10 años apoyándose mutuamente, y sonrieron dispuestos a vivir como los hermanos que son.

Claro que, cuando alguien llega al pueblo, eso no pasa desapercibido para los demás habitantes, y la prueba más evidente es que Kyle aún no abría su equipaje para desempacar, y ya habían dos familias armadas con canastas y galletas para darle la bienvenida al nuevo vecino.

_**Continuará.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El diario de chocolate.**

_Les quiero pedir una honesta disculpa a todos los y las lectoras que esperaron que actualizara este fanfic. Realmente han pasado muchas cosas, pero con gran alegría les digo que vuelvo al ruedo._

_Un agradecimiento muy especial a_ **OFIXD**, **ardalus**, **Arandano**, **NikkisRules112**, **Tweekers Tucker**, **MuffinStateOfTheArt89** _y a_ **Usagi Mitzui**, _quienes han dejado review en los capítulos anteriores, y espero que este, aunque corto, sea de su agrado._

**South Park**,_ personajes y sucesos reales o ficticios, marcas, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, no gano dinero con esto, no hago esto para apoyar campañas de lavado cerebral, ni es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a comprar leche, etc. Esto se hace para brindarles una lectura alternativa, y se les pide una disculpa si alguna persona resulta ofendida por el contenido aquí expuesto._

_**Capítulo tres**_.

Se despertó muy temprano, apagando la alarma de su reloj despertador antes de que el irritante timbre le pusiera de malas; tras un aseo rápido y un desayuno frugal, se dirigió a su taller, dispuesto a preparar el barro y revisar que el torno estuviera bien ajustado, antes de empezar el trabajo del día.

Unas semanas atrás, un sujeto neoyorkino le giró un cheque, bajo la petición de realizar 500 tazas con dimensiones y decorado específico. Al principio, le pareció demasiado sospechoso, pero al cobrar el cheque, no le quedó de otra más que cumplir con el encargo. Pese a tener la fecha de entrega a puertas de su casa, sabía que terminaría a tiempo, ya que la medida que le fue indicada era estándar y tenía unas cuantas ya hechas, cuestión de terminar el decorado, empacar y listo.

-Solo espero que el hijo de puta no aparezca a último minuto pidiendo cancelar el encargo, o me cagaré sobre él. -Y con esas palabras, Cartman se entregó a la tarea de cumplir con su trabajo.

Lejos de ahí, una situación bastante hilarante se percibía desde la calle, ya que los trausentes podían escuchar con toda la claridad posible el pleito del día.

-¡Con un carajo, Stanley! -Se escuchaba una voz femenina en el punto más alto posible de un ataque de ira.- ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Tengo cara de ser estúpida?

Stanley Marsh, quien compartiera vivienda con Wendy desde hacía un par de años, _ya no_ sabía qué hacer. En los últimos años, Wendy pasó de ser una compañía agradable a una psicótica histérica híper-celosa como las que salen en los reality's. Solo le faltaba casarse con ella, aunque seguían solteros para que su relación fuera "conveniente".

Y la discusión del día se enfocaba en las repentinas llamadas de Bebe a la casa, quien trabajara en la misma oficina que Stan.

-Wendy, no te molestes. Bebe solo está...

-¿Podrías dejar a esa perra fuera de esta discusión?

En la casa de al lado, vivía Kenny. No en la casa de sus padres, que fuera demolida para levantar un minimarket, sino la del otro lado. Por un golpe de suerte, o la más extraña circunstancia del destino, una vieja loca lo llevó a su casa y por un par de años lo trataba como si fuera su gato o algo peor; le ordenaba de todo: cómo vestir, qué hacer, donde dormir, a donde ir de compras, etc. Y cada que le alzaba la voz, o la tiraba a calle, la vieja lo agarraba a palos, con la habilidad de un _jugador profesional de hockey_, matándolo en más de una ocasión.

Y un día, se murió la loca. Kenny se alegró por que ya no tendría que estar de gato, pero también se preocupó. ¿A donde iba a ir, si no tenía ni donde caerse muerto?

-¡Stan, dame posada en tu casa! -El día del funeral, Kenny se arrojó dramáticamente a los brazos de su amigo.- ¡Por los viejos tiempos, amigo!

-Claro...

-¡Que no! -Wendy logró separar al rubio del pelinegro.- ¡Arréglatelas como puedas, vividor!

Y para sorpresa de todos, la loca era inmensamente rica y le heredó **todo** a Kenny, quien al saberlo fue a llorarle a la tumba y la saturó de flores, arrancadas de sabrá Dios donde; claro, tuvo que ir a la universidad, a estudiar la carrera que la vieja le señaló, pero era un pequeño precio a cambio del gran beneficio que le fue regalado.

-¡Buenos días, probetones de South Park, y que me la saque al que no le guste! -Era el saludo matutino que el rubio ojiazul regalaba en las mañanas al pueblo, recibiendo como respuesta pedradas, zapatos y hasta balazos.

Leopold Stotch, aún conocido como Butters, no había logrado gran cosa en su vida, claro, hasta el día que salió de la casa de sus padres y respiró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de la libertad...

-¡Cielos! -A pesar de los años, su costumbre de frotar sus nudillos cuando se ponía nervioso no había desaparecido.- ¿Y ahora cómo le haré?

-¡Ese es tu problema, jovencito! -Le gritó su padre al echarlo de la casa.- ¡Y más vale que te busques en donde quedarte, o llamaremos a la policía!

Quizo su buena -o su mala- suerte que Kenny se diera cuenta de su predicamento, quien le invitó a quedarse con él.

-Kenny es muy amable, ¿no lo creen? -Le dijo a Stan y Cartman, aunque estos dos no parecían tan entusiasmados al respecto; más bien, parecía que le tenían lástima, pero eso ya no era cuestión de ellos.

Los demás habitantes del pueblo forjaron sus propios caminos; algunos vieron cambiada su suerte con un giro de 180 grados, pasando de la pobreza a la riqueza, o viceversa; otros murieron, algunos se mudaron; seguían sucediendo cosas que ponían en duda todas las **leyes físicas** posibles, y días en los que no pasaba absolutamente nada; por eso, cuando Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Butters se reunieron en la cafetería de Tweek, quien siguiera con el negocio familiar, les sorprendió ver una foto y, más aún, la fecha que estaba bajo ésta.

-¿Pueden creer que hayan pasado ya 10 años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos? -Preguntó Stan sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Imbécil, como Wendy te esconde el calendario y te aisla del mundo cual _prisionero de guerra_, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en el jodido mundo, y menos del tiempo. -Cartman tragó con dificultad el café. -¡Carajo Tweek! ¡Cómo vuelvas a servirme esta mierda te arrancaré los huevos!

-¡Arght! ¡Lo-lo siento! -El rubio recogió de inmediato la taza y corrió hacia el mostrador.- ¡Te traeré otro!

-Pobre Tweek, siento pena por él. -Dijo Butters con auténtica preocupación, y el moreno rollizo movió de forma negativa la cabeza.- Apuesto que está nervioso, por que dicen que se abrirá otro negocio.

-Eso pone nervioso a quien sea, Butters. -Kenny se tomaba el café como si fuera agua mientras leía el periódico, y escupió al ver una de las noticias de la localidad.- ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, idiota? -Replicó Cartman mientras se limpiaba la camisa con la servilleta de Stan, quien aún estuviera en un viaje en el tiempo sin soltar la pobre foto.

-¿Qué me pasa? Un sujeto de Nueva York abrirá un negocio en la localidad y ya hay avistamiento de celebridades adineradas. ¡Y yo perdiendo mi tiempo y dinero con ustedes!

Se puso de pie en un salto, dejó un billete sobre las servilletas secas y antes de salir le dio un par de palmaditas a Butters en el hombro.

-Que no se te vaya a quemar la cena de nuevo, o dormirás esta noche con los gatos, _de nuevo_.

-No se me olvidará, no te preocupes. -Con esas palabras, Kenny se largó de ahí.- ¡Cielos! Se veía muy apresurado.

-Yo creo que tú eres un caso perdido, pendejo. -Cartman recibió otro café de Tweek, quien se alejó estremeciéndose con cada dos pasos que daba.- Yo también me largo, tengo que tener listo el encargo o me irá del carajo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Stan dejó la foto en paz.

-¿Ah? ¿A donde fueron Kenny y Cartman?

-Kenny fue a "trabajar", y Cartman también, supongo.

Mientras tomaban el café, disfrutando de los pocos minutos que tenían libres antes de volver a sus rutinarias vidas, un hombre entró en la cafetería. Tenía algo que les llamó la atención y les provocaba una gran nostalgia, pero no lograban identificar qué era.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? -Le preguntó Tweek tratando de no sucumbir a sus tics.

-No exactamente. Venía a saludar a viejos amigos, aunque resulta un poco frustrante el que _nadie_ te reconozca.

-Bu-bueno, quizá solo necesita algo de ti-tiempo. -Tweek sirvió una taza de café y se la ofreció.- Tome, cortesía de la casa.

-Te lo agradezco, Tweek, pero quizá en otra ocasión. -Se alejó dejando perplejo al rubio, y a su vez, aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos al estar cerca de Stan y Butters.- Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Sumidos en un completo silencio, el pelinegro lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, y Butters no dejaba de ver a Tweek, a Stan y a la puerta.

-¿Tú lo conoces, Stan?

-No tengo idea de quien carajos pueda ser.

_**Continuará.**_

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado con demasiado tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta. ¡Se cuidan, nos vemos, y si se portan mal, lleven a un amigo para que la diversión sea doble!


End file.
